Sophie Cohen
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: The Cohen’s have always wanted a Sophie in their family. Future fic AU one shot Ryan/OC


**Sophie Cohen **

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **The Cohen's have always wanted a Sophie in their family. Future fic AU one shot Ryan/OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The OC but I do own the character of Sophie Cohen since she isn't the same one well two from the show. No beta as usual so deal with it. For my heroes fans out there I will work on my heroes fic This Is Not My Life soon as I get my muse back but I will end it for sure.

**AN: **This is my first OC story ever. I rented season 2 of dvd to re-watch and fell back in love with the show. I'm buying season 3 shortly and watching season 1 online. Lindsay never happened in my fic! This Sophie is played by Blake Lively.

* * *

_Sophie means wisdom, an opinion that almost everyone seems to share or express._

* * *

**Sandy**

Sandy Cohen loved talking about anything with anyone and Sophie was no different. Maybe that's why they always ended up talking about the darnest things. It was just in their nature.

It was seven in the morning when Sandy Cohen walked into the kitchen seeing Sophie sitting at the table in her bunny slippers waiting for breakfast. "Morning Soph. What will it be today? Cereal? Eggs? Or maybe those little sausages? Oh I do love those little buggers." Sophie looked up at Sandy still yawning as she talked. "I like to try a famous Cohen Bagel today."

This brought a smile to Sandy's face. "Now that I could do." Sandy grabbed a bagel and the slicer as Sophie came and sat on the stool. "So what kind of bagel is exactly the Cohen style?" Sandy grabbed a knife pointing it at Sophie in a non threatening way. "One can never divulge that secret. Did you know bagels were brought to North America by Jewish immigrants from Eastern Europe." Sophie looked at him rolling her eyes. "You know everything about bagels."

He slid over the bagel as he watched Sophie taste it, he couldn't help but smile watching her try her first Cohen style bagel. "So how is it?" Sophie with her mouth full stuck out her thumb giving Sandy a thumbs up. "This is fanatic. So is the Cohen style bagel your favorite?" Sandy shook his head chucking. "No the New York-style one is."

* * *

**Kristen**

Kristen Cohen never had a true friend she could easily pour her heart to but with Sophie it was different. She could easily tell the girl anything and everything that came into mind. Sophie would listen to anything Kristen had to say and in return Kristen would teach her to cook or at least giving her the number to the cater.

Kristen was in the middle of making a chicken dinner, she finally learned how to make over the winter holiday, when Sophie walked into the room holding a plate of cookies. "I thought you might want to know how to bake. I read a cookbook and made these for you." She couldn't believe that Sophie would do something so nice but then again it was Sophie. "Aw sweetheart thank you." Kristen went over to hug Sophie as they both stole a cookie. "But you know I would blow up the oven if I tried to bake. You can do the baking for this family. Deal?" Sophie smile and nodded. "Deal."

The two of them had a lot in common let alone their resemblance. Sometimes when they were out people would stop them and say the two sisters looked very much alike. Kristen knew they were only trying to compliment her since she was getting up in age. She couldn't think of anyone better then Sophie to be baking for the family after all she knew that Sophie wouldn't blow up the oven.

* * *

**Seth**

Seth Cohen had always wished for a sister, Sophie, as his parents already knew what they would have named their second child, if they indeed had one. Now he had a Sophie to tease but he never expected her to have the Cohen sense of humor.

Seth had been away at comic con promoting his new comic book series when he received the phone call. "Hello?" Seth heard a moan then a shrieking whine. "Cohen!" He sighed, it was only Summer, his now wife. "Summer. We talked about this. Leave the comic books to me or do you not remember the whole Zack debacle." He could just picture her face making the famous Ew expression in a pink robe with a tub of ice cream in hand. "Shove it Cohen. I called your cell earlier and what I heard sounded like I went back in time. You so need to update your voice mail." Seth pulled the phone away from his ear as he gave it a look mouthing 'what the hell' not wanting to upset his very pregnant wife. "Summer I'll call you back." "Seth…" "I'll call you back. Love you." He states as he then dials his own voice mail. "It's 2005 you know how these things work."

Seth had no idea how an old voice mail message could have got back on his phone. He stopped at a red light looking out the window seeing a young boy and girl push each other as they walked with their parents. "Sophie." In one word Seth Cohen knew exactly how that message came to haunt him.

As soon as he made the drive to his childhood home Seth barged into the house going for the kitchen seeing Sophie sitting there spoon in mouth with a jar of peanut butter out. She looks up at him as she dangles her feet on the kitchen stool. "Hey Sethy. How was work?" Seth couldn't even think up a witted comeback so he decided just to get to the point. "Sophie, I know it was you who put that message on my phone." Sophie looks up at him, her puppy dog pout she does so well, which makes him hate her a bit less when she states. "I was playing your secretary. Did I do something wrong?"

Seth sits down on the other side of the kitchen island, grabbing the spoon from her, taking his own big spoonful of peanut butter. "Sophie." He looks at her sighing seeing the cuteness in her trickery. "Just get the milk out."

* * *

**Ryan**

Ryan had a different story about having a Sophie Cohen in his family. In fact when they first met she was just Sophia Davenport, the outrageous new girl living in his girlfriend's old house.

* * *

_Ryan was in the pool house on his bed brooding as usual. It was a warm summer day just like any other day in Orange County that is till Sophie Davenport rushed into the room jumping on his bed. _

"_Hey neighbor." Sophie states as she lays on her side facing a smiling Ryan. "What?" She questions looking around the room with her blue eyes. "You said to come on over whenever." _

_Ryan chuckles as he puts a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear. "I said come on over when I don't have a date." He smirks as Sophie gives him a look. "Guess my date just showed up." _

_Ryan leans in giving Sophie a soft kiss before he slides on top of her. Her soft skin goes along with his ruff hands as he moves them to her waist. She smells like cotton candy as she loved using the kiddy perfume. Ryan didn't mind her choice of flavor as he grew to love the smell. He moves his head to her ear nibbling on it just to get a better whiff of her scent. She was intoxicating in more ways than one, in Ryan's mind Sophie was the perfect girl to be in this situation with._

_She giggles playfully tugging at his wife beater before she turned her head, her lips meeting his own. This kiss was more aggressive as she began to bite his lower lip. He sometimes wished he could find his small choker that Seth wore once and lost so Sophie could pull at it. She seemed to get Ryan like no one else had._

_They were each outcasts in their own ways. Ryan was the kid from Chino who didn't belong. Sophie belonged but the Cohen-Nichol family had other thoughts. It seemed that the Nichol's and Davenport's were once close friends. Caleb was once partners and best friend to Sophie's grandfather Jonathan. The two men expected their children to become friends which Sophie's father, Talon, had became close to Kristen till Jimmy Cooper came into the picture. _

_More then a decade ago, Kristen Nichol was involved in a love triangle with her two best friends. Once Kristen picked Jimmy, Talon never forgot how Kristen made him feel so as soon as he got his father's company he cut all ties to the Nichol's. Now with the Newport group falling under after the death of Caleb, Talon came to Kristen's aid buying the group making the Davenport's come back to the OC._

_Ryan knew this was a bad idea after he first kissed Sophie but that had never stopped Ryan Atwood before and it sure wasn't going to stop him now. He was just coming off yet another break up from Marissa who was now into girls and Sophie wanted to just have fun. It was a perfect match. The two would work out their sexual tension on each other without worrying on when they would break up since neither of their families knew they were officially a couple except for Seth who walked in on the two on many occasions._

_Ryan lifted up off Sophie giving her a sincere look as he stroked her face. Sophie looked up into Ryan's eyes as she played with a strand of her hair as she darted her eyes out to the window. Her breathing was heavier and faster which made Ryan nervous. He started to get off her as she stopped him, grabbing his wife beater yet again. "Ryan." She sighed moving her eyes to look at him. "I'm in love with you."_

_The two started laughing as Ryan leans down kissing Sophie when she flips them over so she is on top. "I know you Chino guys don't say your feelings so…" Sophie leaned her arms on Ryan's chest as she rested her chin on his stomach. "You know how to say it without the words." Ryan rolled his eyes as he started kissing Sophie's neck with little pecks all over till he looked at her. He finally knew what it was like to be in love though they had made a deal that he didn't have say it if he kissed her after she said it. "I love you Sophia."_

_Sophie looked at Ryan before she crawled her way up to Ryan's face. "I always knew you did." "Hey you." Ryan states chucking as he flips Sophie over as he starts tickling her. He couldn't help but kiss her forehead when she started screaming his name. So maybe he could state his feelings but next time he would have to do it when Sophie was half asleep so he wouldn't get a witty comeback._

* * *

It now had been some years since Ryan Atwood had met Sophia Davenport. When their wedding came Ryan asked Sophie to change her name to Sophie Cohen which she was happy to do since he had thought of himself as Ryan Cohen for years. Ryan had thought meeting Sophia would be a highlight of his life but little did he know that meeting Sophie was the best thing for the Cohen household.

* * *

**END. Please review.**


End file.
